Dead People do Tell Tales
by Becca J Scott
Summary: Josie's old friend from Boston, Sam, comes to Blake Holsey High. When she gets a room a girl was murdered in the Science Club decides to do a sèance. But what happens when not just one spirit starts to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's my first Strange Days at Blake Holsey High story, so please be nice. This is a Corrine/Marshall and Lucas/OC. Josie and Vaughn aren't dating.

**Chapter 1**

Josie's POV

"Come on Josie! Your gonna be late for Z's class!" my roommate Corrine said as she shook me.

"All right! I'm up!" I stated rolling over and getting out of bed. I quickly put on my clothes, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth and put on my jewelry. I grabbed my books and bolted downstairs. I rushed into the room and entered just as the bell rang.

No Ones POV

"Josie," Professor Z stated and continued writing on the board. "Now today class we will be learning about orbs today."

"Excuse me Professor Zachary," Principal Durnst stated from the door. "I have a new student here."

"Well come in. Class it appears we have a new student joining us," Professor Z stated.

" This is Samantha Robinson. She'll be joining this class," and with that Principle Durnst left the room.

Samantha was kind of tall with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a uniform but had a studded belt loosely around her waist and had a pair of white and baby blue Etnies on.

"Ok. Well class this is Samantha Robinson," Professor Z started.

"Sam!" Josie said.

"Josie!" Samantha stated.

"Well I guess you two know each other. Care to tell us something about yourself like where you're from?"

"I just transferred here from a school in Boston," Samantha explained.

"If you want you can take a seat in the back by Marshall," Professor Z said and turned back to the board.

Samantha took her seat and opened her notebook.

"Hi! I'm Marshall," the boy next to her stated and stuck out his hand.

"Samantha," she said and shook his hand.

"Now can anyone explain what an orb is?" Professor Z asked. He looked at all the students' blank faces. "How about you Samantha? Any ideas?"

"An orb is a spirit that is stuck in our world. It's not an active spirit though," Samantha said.

"Yes. Very good," Professor Z stated. "An orb is a spirit but can you see the orb, Samantha?"

"Well...No. You can only tell by taking a picture. There will be bluish-white dots in the picture."

"Yes. Here is a picture of an orb," Professor Z stated hold up a blow up picture.

"So you're telling me that that dot is a ghost?" said some boy on the other side of the room.

"No! Not a ghost. A spirit," Professor Z explained.

"Then how come people claim to "see" ghosts?" Josie asked.

"A ghost is a spirit that is stuck here because they have a problem either now or before they died that is preventing them from moving on. An orb is a spirit that has moved on but can become an active spirit," Professor Z stated.

Just then the bell rang.

"Homework is to take picture and see if you can find an orb. Due tomorrow," Professor Z said as some people rushed out of the room.

"Sam," Josie said running to the back of the room to greet her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"My dad got a new job. Something secret for the government or something like that. So I got transferred here," Samantha explained.

"Hi," a girl said coming over to Josie and Samantha.

"Corrine this is one of my old friends Sam. Sam this is my friend Corrine," Josie stated.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you," Samantha said as they started to leave the room.

"Josie!" someone called from behind them. They turned to see a tall boy with brown hair and brown eyes. "Who's your friend?"

"Vaughn this is Sam. Sam, Vaughn," Josie said.

"Hi," Vaughn stated as he stuck out his hand.

"Hi," Sam said and shook his hand.

"Shoot. Come on! We're gonna be late," Josie stated pulling Sam's arm.

"I'll see you later," Vaughn said as Josie and Sam hurried down the hall.

Just then Sam ran right into something and fell back onto the floor.

"Are you all right?" someone asked as she looked up to see a boy standing there with his hand extended out.

"Yeah. I'm fine thanks," Sam replied as he helped her up.

"Are you new?" the boy asked.

"Yeah. I just transferred here. My names Samantha," she said.

"Lucas," the boy stated.

"Well I've got to go. I'll see you later," Sam said and continued to run down the hall with Josie.

"Samantha..." Lucas whispered and continued to class.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter 2! I hope you like it so far!

**Chapter 2**

"So you're from Boston?" Vaughn asked sitting down at the table with the others.

"Yeah," Sam sighed.

"You a Red Sox's fan?" Marshall questioned.

"No. I'm more a football fan. I love the Pats!" Sam explained.

"So what about this science thing that Professor Z's doing?" Corrine asked.

"What made him decide on learning about ghosts and orbs?" Josie questioned.

"Yeah. How did you know all that about orbs, Sam?" Lucas asked speaking up.

"I love learning about ghosts," Sam stated.

"Yeah. You should have seen her bookcase back in Boston when we were friends. Half the books were all on ghosts," Josie said. "Do you still use that Ouija board?"

"No. I only used it once and it never worked. It's in my trunk in my room," Sam stated as they all climbed the stair to their rooms. "Come on."

Sam entered the room expecting her new friends to follow. She turned to find them outside in the hall.  
"Are you guys coming in?" Sam asked.

"This is your room?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "What the matter?"

"Nothing its just no ones been in this room since..."Josie started.

"Never mind," Corrine stated.

"Ok...When we take these pictures, where do we go to develop them?" Sam asked.

"I know a place. I'll meet you here in an hour," Lucas said as everyone left the room.

"All right. Thanks Lucas."

An hour later there was a knock on Sam's door. She opened it to find Lucas standing there. Both of them had changed out of their uniform. Sam was wearing jeans, a Green Day shirt and a black zip-up sweatshirt. Lucas was wearing a white and blue polo shirt and jeans.

"Ready?' Lucas asked.

"Yup," Sam said holding up her camera.

"Lets start in the main hall," Lucas stated pulling his camera out of his pocket.

When they were done he led her to a room that looked like a janitor's closet from the outside. Inside where tables, a red light, and three boxes labeled _Developer, Fixer _and _Water. _

"Wow," Sam whispered as she entered the room.

"This is my dark room," Lucas stated. "Lets get started."

A little bit later Sam decided to talk.

"What was wrong with everyone when they went to come into my room? What's wrong with it?" Sam asked.

"Well... back in 1956 a girl murdered her roommate in there. Since then no one stays longer than a night there. But don't be worried about it. It was probably just their imagination," Lucas answered.

"A girl?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah. Supposedly they see the girl who was murdered in the room holding a knife," Lucas stated. "Like I said there's nothing to worry about probably."

"Does she look like this?" Sam asked holding up a picture.

"Where did that come from?" Lucas questioned looking at the picture.

"From my camera. I took some picture of my room," Sam explained. "But she wasn't there when I took the picture."

The next day Sam went down to breakfast and sat next to Lucas.

"Well... Anything?" Lucas asked.

"Nope. Not even a noise," Sam sighed.

"Lucas told us. If you want we could go as Durnst if you could get another room," Josie suggested.

"Yeah and say what. There was a girl in this picture I took that was murdered in that room," Sam said. "I'll just stay where I am. When things get creepy then I'll bring it up."

"Ok," Josie said nodding.

"Wait. You said you have a Ouija board. Maybe we should try and talk to her," Lucas suggested.

"No. No way am I doing a sèance," Corrine stated.

"Yeah. No way am I going to talk to a ghost," Marshall said.

"Come on. Maybe if we find out what is bothering this ghost, we can help her move on," Lucas stated.

"I'm in," Vaughn said.

"Me too," Sam stated.

"Me three," Josie added.

"Come on Corrine. Marshall. We're helping Sam here," Lucas stated.

"Ok. I'll do it," Corrine said. "And Marshall will, too."

"Ok. Sam's room at 6," Lucas said as stood up.

That night at 6 everyone was in Sam's room. She had lit candles and had placed the Ouija board in the middle of the floor where they would be sitting.

"Sam," Lucas said. "You can do the honors."

They all placed their hand on the pointer.

"How many people are in this room?" Sam asked.

The pointer slowly moved to the 6.

"This is so cool," Josie said.

"How many spirits are in this room?" Sam asked again.

This time the pointer moved to the 7.

"Who is the other spirit?" Sam asked.

Suddenly the pointer shot out from everyone's hands and started to move around. M-A-R-G-A-R-E-T T-Y-M-E

"Margaret Tyme," Sam whispered as she read it.

Then the pointer began to move again.

L-e-a-v-e b-e-f-o-r-e I t-r-y t-o h-u-r-t y-o-u. M-y r-o-o-m m-a-t-e t-o-o-k m-y l-i-f-e a-n-d I w-i-l-l t-a-k-e y-o-u-r-s r-o-o-m-m-a-t-e.

"Ok. Looks like we now have killer ghost on our hands," Vaughn stated.

Sam quickly got up and turned on the lights and blew out the candles. She turned to look at everyone and said, "Good night."

Everyone stood up and mumbled their good nights. Lucas was the last on in her room.

"Sam, are you ok?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Sam stated.

"There's something wrong with you. What is it?" Lucas questioned.

"Nothing. I just knew it was a bad idea," Sam said. "Good night Lucas.

When Lucas left, she shut the door, got into bed and turned the lights out.


End file.
